


Heracles Rising

by cissathebookworm



Category: Captain America (Movies), Greek and Roman Mythology, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Mount Olympus, demigod avengers, steve rogers is heracles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 03:09:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7960090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cissathebookworm/pseuds/cissathebookworm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fallen from immortality, the story of Steve Rogers is the story of how Heracles regains his place on Olympus. Thrust into mortality as a sickly man, Heracles regains his strength and begins his trials to regain Zeus's favor and to prove his worth as a hero of Olympus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heracles Rising

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how fast that I will update this, but I'm gonna try. It's a little self-indulgent fic, so forgive me if it's a bit of crap. :D

 

_ “You have failed us. You are no longer worthy of the immortality that you were gifted.” Zeus thunders, glaring menacingly down at the younger male.  _

 

_ Poseidon and many of the other immortals, bar Hera and Ares, look on in sympathy at the young immortal. “Father, you must understand that-”  _

 

_ “That nothing!” Zeus angrily cuts in, “I will tolerate none of your excuses!”  _

 

_ “Father, it wasn’t-”  _

 

_ “If you say it wasn’t your fault.” He threatens, “Of course it was your fault, you were the one present, were you not?”  _

 

_ “But so were several of the other minor gods and goddesses. It was not only me present, I was simply the only one that was there the very moment you arrived.” The younger man tried to explain. “In fact I only arrived at the end-” _

 

_ “It matters not. There is only proof of you being there so you shall take all the blame.” Zeus booms, “I am a merciful father and as such-” Several of Zeus’ other children snort at his claim, but Zeus plows on, ignoring his insolent children. “And as such, you shall not be struck down where you stand. Instead I shall strip you of your powers and send you to live with the mortals. You will be sickly as you grow again and you will be weaker than most mortal men. Many ailments will befall you and if you manage to stay alive and become a hero again, you will be granted back into the halls of Olympus upon your death.”  _

 

_ “And what of his memories?” Hera asked in a bored tone.  _

 

_ “Ah, yes, his memories.” Zeus looks thoughtful, an expression that struck fear into the young immortal. “His memories shall be taken. Only an act of true heroism will bring them back. Once he has done that then he is on the pathway to being allowed back into our halls.” Zeus sweeps an arm out towards his son, “Your punishment begins immediately.”  _

 

“Hey, Steve, what’s eating at you?” Clint asks, pulling Steve from his thoughts. 

 

Steve shrugs, “Just thinking about the past.” 

 

“That’s dangerous territory, don’t need you moping all over the place, Cap.” Tony comments, much to Steve’s irritation. 

 

“What of your past?” Clint questions. 

 

Steve sighs, “My father.” 

 

“I thought you didn’t know him.” Tony pokes at him. 

 

Steve glares at the other man. “I didn’t know him very well, you’re right, but that doesn’t mean that I can’t think about him, now does it?” 

 

Tony rolls his eyes, “Cool it, Capsicle, I was just asking a question.” 

 

Steve’s glare increases, “Just leave it, Tony.” 

 

Tony holds up his hands in defeat, “Alright, I will, geesh.” 

 

“I hope good thoughts.” Is all Clint says before leaving Steve’s side, heading towards where Natasha was perched on a couch. 

 

Steve swiftly stands up, not wanting to get drawn back into his memories. He heads towards the gym, preparing to tear the stitching of a few punching bags. 

 

The Avengers are all settled around the living room, a movie playing in the background and food spread out around the common area. “C’mon, everyone else has gone through my training course!” Clint whines at Steve, “Oh pretty please? Just one time through, that’s all, I swear it!” 

 

Steve sighs, resigned to going through the course, “Oh, all right. So I go through this course and try to hit as many of the moving targets as possible with your bow, correct?” 

 

“Correct!” Tony chirps from behind his tablet. 

 

Bruce rolls his eyes, “I really did try to get Tony and Clint to leave you alone, Steve, but they are persistent.” 

 

“It’s fine, Bruce.” Steve gives the scientist a small smile. “They would have convinced me eventually.” 

 

The group stands up and heads towards Clint’s training room, Clint and Tony bounding ahead while Thor, Steve, Sam, Natasha, and Bruce trail behind. Clint enters the room and rushes about, getting everything set up for another round. Soon enough Clint is entering the command room and Tony is ushering Steve into the training area, bow, arrows, and comm in place. As Tony returns to the control room, Clint finishes getting the system ready to start.  “Ready, Steve?” Clint asks over the intercom. 

 

“Ready as I’ll ever be.” Steve mutters before speaking up and saying, “Ready.” 

 

The course starts up, targets popping up all around Steve and to the amazement of the other Avengers, their captain hits most of the targets effortlessly, only missing ones that pop down too fast for Steve to hit. Clint frowns and then types into the computer to give Steve another sequence, this time including the need for a sword and a shield. The others in the command room stare at Clint in confusion before turning back to their captain. 

 

A sword and shield appear close by Steve, moments before the next attack robot closes in on him. Steve swings the bow over his shoulder, picks up the new objects and attacks, swinging the sword with deft precision. The attack knocks the head off of the robot in one swoop and Steve only has seconds to catch his breath before more robots close in on him. 

 

_ “This is just like the time that we set fire to Athena’s temple!” Apollo calls over to Heracles, a large grin on his face.  _

 

_ “I don’t remember that experience quite the same way you must.” Heracles replies, rolling his eyes at Apollo’s strangeness as he hacks away at the attacking creatures.  _

 

_ “This is great fun!” Apollo yelps as Heracles cuts down one of the creatures who crept too close to the older god. “Thank you!”  _

 

_ “It was my pleasure, though I was tempted to let it eat you.” Heracles replied.  _

 

_ Apollo gives his younger brother a glare, “I can tell how much you love me.”  _

 

_ “Very.” Heracles laughs as they continue to fight.  _

 

Finally Steve has cut down the last of the robots and he stands there, bow across his back, shield on his left arm, and sword held limply in his right hand, staring blankly across the practice room. The rest of the Avengers stampede down to the practice room and stand in a semi-circle around their captain. “How on earth did you do that Steve?” Tony asks in amazement. 

 

Thor stares intently at Steve and Clint gapes at their leader. “Steve?” Sam pushes gently at Steve’s shoulder, “Hey man.” 

 

“Steve?” Clint tries, “Heracles?” Clint guesses. 

 

“Yes?” Steve finally snaps out of his memories. 

 

“Heracles?” Thor rumbles in confusion, “Is that not the son of Zeus?”  __

 

“From the Greek mythology?” Tony says, “Yeah, sure he is. But that’s all they are: myths.” 

 

Clint snorts, “Hardly.” 

 

Steve looks sharply at Clint, “What do you know of the gods?” 

 

“I’m the son of Apollo, so quite a bit.” Clint replies, “That’s why I’m so good with a bow and can pass muster with medical.” 

 

Steve stares at Clint for a few seconds, “I can see that.” 

 

“So did you just snap out of it because I said a god’s name….or?” Clint questions. 

 

Steve gives his friends a considering look before telling the ceiling, “You didn’t say I couldn’t tell others once I remembered.” 

 

Thunder rumbles grumpily in the distance. Everyone, bar Clint and Steve, look towards Thor. “‘Tis not my thunder. I would guess Lord Zeus is unhappy with his son’s reasoning.” 

 

Steve smirks, “He’s just angry that I am right about this.” 

 

“About what?” Tony demands. 

 

Sam stares, eyes wide at Steve, “No way! Son of Hermes.” Sam introduces himself, “You’re seriously him?” 

 

Steve nods, “I am indeed Heracles, son of Zeus.” 


End file.
